


Ladrien: Midnight visit

by Buddykins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June, Moonlight, Music, Piano, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddykins/pseuds/Buddykins
Summary: Little stresses of regular civilian life lead our hero's to lost in thought in the night unable to sleep. Yet the two still manage to find their way together under the.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladybug/Adrien Agreste
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: LadyLuck14





	Ladrien: Midnight visit

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlit for Ladrien June day 6. I won't be doing every day but I'll be trying to hit all my favorite topics for sure!

It was finals week leaving Marinette stressed and on edge. She had so much to study for thanks to all her hero work taking up most her time during the day and even into some of her nights she found herself with less and less time to study; and for whatever reason that led to more and more time stressing about not studying. “Ahhh! Tikki what if I don’t pass? If I fail Adrien won’t want to be with me! And if Adrien doesn’t want to be with me then we wont get married! Or have three kids! Or get a pet ham-”

“Marinette!” the shrill but loud voice of her Kwami made her jump out of her chair.

“Don’t yell like that!” the bluette hissed at her peeking under the trapdoor to see if her parents heard anything. “They could’ve heard you.”

“Not over you talking crazy. Again.” The little sprite retorted with a glare. “Listen, I know this is all important to you, but why don’t you go take a fly around the city? It’s a beautiful night after all.” Tikki suggested pointing to the window that let the cool blue moonlight flood the room.

A calm smile washed over the highschooler. “Thanks, Tikki. You always seem to know what’s best for me.” With a flash of light they transformed into Ladybug and went traveling out the window into the night.

Elsewhere in the city, troubling thoughts kept Adrien up late. There was a lot of things buzzing around his head, one of which was a tiny black cat that reeked of cheese. “So why aren’t we doing patrols tonight?”

“I told you, me and Ladybug agreed that we both needed some time for studying this week. So unless we hear there’s an Akuma we won’t be doing patrols.” The blonde sighed as he sat up unable to sleep. One thing he could go to that would help him relax was playing the piano; one of few things in his life that was his own choice.

Adrien sat on the bench lifting the cover remembering all those nights that his mom would whisk away the monsters from little Adrien with the sounds of her music. He started with a few simple exercises making sure he had his rhythm right in this somber night.

Ladybug flew over the streets of Paris with a peaceful smile spread across her face, the moonlit nights were always gorgeous to her. And what better night to swing by and take a peek at her favorite civilian? Coming up to the Agreste estate she could hear the lull of a piano spreading a gentle melody into the night through an open window. There she saw her prince, sitting under the silver rays of the moon basking in the light, with his eye closed he played out the sounds of his own emotions.

More gentle than ever before she lowered herself onto the windows ledge smiling gently at her amour until he played his last key and slowly opened his eye. “La-Ladybug!” He yelled accidentally smashing his hands down on the keys out of sheer terror.

“That last note sounded a bit off, maybe you need some more practice.” She giggled at his fumbling upon seeing her. “May I? She made a small gesture to him.

“Of course!” He beamed at his hero. “How long were you watching?” A blush dusted his cheeks as he looked down at his pajamas. ‘Oh thank god these aren’t my Ladybug ones.’ he sighed in relief.

“Not long, I heard music while I was patrolling the city and thought I would get front row seats. It’s beautiful by the way.” That smile of hers melted his heart. As she sat down with him at the bench he felt like the world couldn’t get any better than it was now. “Could you play me something?”

One look at her and he would do anything; no matter what she might ask, he would do anything for his Bugaboo. With a deep breath calmness washed over him and his fingers began their dance across the keys once more.

Ladybug felt at ease listening to her prince play, the perfection in his notes and the flow of the emotion was so gentle and tender. Sitting there with him she sang along to the song she remembered as a kid. This was their bond, to understand each other without speaking, to feel each other without words.

Like all things, their duet eventually came to an end. “That was beautiful Ladybug. I never knew you like to sing.” He was smitten now more than ever after hearing her angelic voice.

Her face was glowing red hearing her sweetheart, “It’s nothing really.” She couldn’t stop her heart from pounding in her chest as she yearned to hold his and were only stopped by her squeezing them in her lap. “Thank you for sharing this evening with me Adrien, it was lovely.” Without giving herself a moment to back out she gave him a quick farewell kiss on his cheek and took off out the window.

“My Lady.” Adrien sighed to himself watching her disappear into the distance leaving his heart to melt from love.

“Uhg!” Plagg groaned rolling his eyes as he ate his prized cheese.


End file.
